


Bold Strokes

by Serenade



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And by it I mean sex, But You Get Nothing If You Wait For It, M/M, Rap Battles, Song Lyrics, The Room Where It Happens, Yuletide 2015, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton needs the votes. He needs to convince more folks.</p><p>(With apologies to Lin-Manuel Miranda.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold Strokes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/gifts).



JEFFERSON  
You wanna trade assets? That's fine.  
But it's never your ass on the line.

MADISON  
What we mean is we need some incentive.  
But we fear that you're not that inventive.

HAMILTON  
Ha! You don't even know who you're asking favours from.  
There's a million things I haven't done,  
but this ain't one, oh this ain't one…

I been to college, I got knowledge, got a liberal education  
I apply liberally in the service of my nation.  
Bust my balls, thrust my all, into my powers of persuasion:  
underestimate my tongue, and I will taste my vindication!

I fought a war, my heart was raw, but I got brothers in arms,  
and joining arms, I found my manhood, gave it into their palms.  
While you were off in Gay Paree learning how to french kiss,  
some of us were getting down and dirty in the trenches!

You wanna put my prowess to the test?  
I confess, I am blessed,  
I possess all the skills of the best.  
From sea to shining sea, from the east to the west,  
you tried the rest, now get undressed,  
and get yourself ready to be impressed!

THREE HOURS LATER

BURR  
How did your _dinner_ go?

HAMILTON  
Wouldn't you like to know!

Burr, you keep on deferring and debating  
and hesitating, never penetrating  
further or deeper, or showing your stand.  
Confer with me, or don't, and give yourself a hand!


End file.
